


You drive me crazy!

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 15. SoftLena doesn't have any good memories from her past birthdays. Kara is going to change that with the best present ever!This is what she's singing :)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j68YDpDsnw





	You drive me crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. In honor of Lena's birthday today :) Had fun with this one for awhile

Lena had been working hard all day and needlessly throwing herself into her work more than usual. She was avoiding today as much as possible because it was her least favorite day of the year. October 24th, her birthday. She was supposed to meet up with her friends later on for a ‘not celebration’ as Kara had called it. 

She was suspicious the second she’d woken up and Kara hadn’t made a huge deal of it. Sure she’d given her extra cuddles in the morning but that wasn’t totally unusual for Kara. They’d had breakfast and then she was off to work with a promise of a fun evening. She’d worked through lunch which she was sure would irritate her girlfriend but she really hated her birthday. 

The thing was that Lena really didn’t have great memories of her birthday. The Luthor’s never took the time to actually do something she would like for ANY birthday she’d ever had. The last happy birthday memory she had was when she was in Ireland with her mom. She remembered a little pink cake and wishing for a unicorn. All her dreams had died shortly after that. 

Lena took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes while she debated bailing on this birthday celebration. Even though Kara swore it wasn’t for her and it was just a normal hangout, she knew better. Her phone vibrated next to her as if Kara could read her mind. 

**Kara: I can’t wait to see you :) I’ve got something special for you tonight <3**

**Lena: I can’t wait to see you either. You’re the only thing I could ever want darling :) **

**Kara: Well who am I to deny the birthday girl ;) **

A different buzz came through her phone alerting her that Kara had sent a picture. She clicked on the small box and the picture filled her screen. Her breath caught in her throat as she appreciated a smirking Kara wearing yoga shorts and a sports bra clearly working out at the DEO. 

**Lena:…we don’t have to stay out long tonight do we? **

**Kara: Tryin to go to bed early? ;) **

**Lena: Fuck Kar you can’t put your abs on display like that and expect me to think straight. You could stick a bow on your abs and it would easily be the best present I’ve ever gotten in my life. **

**Kara: Noted ;) Hurry up and finish your work so you can get home. Your first present is waiting there :) I’ll see you at 9 at the piano bar down the street. **

**Lena: You weren’t supposed to get me anything Kara! **

**Kara: It was more for me than you, just humor me babe  
**

Lena felt her breath catch and heart skip a beat as she read Kara’s last message. Every time Kara used any term of endearment she found herself falling more in love with her best friend. She’d just made the revelation a few days ago that she was in love with her. It wasn’t news that she loved her but it was definitely new that she was in love with her. 

She couldn’t get enough of her superhero no matter what was going on. Demanding one last kiss goodbye, one more cuddle on a rainy day, or being held tighter at night. She was addicted to Kara and that was all there was to it. 

An hour later Lena found herself strutting into the penthouse looking for her girlfriend. Her heels were discarded by the door with her jacket as she padded towards her bedroom. “Kar?” She was met with silence which she kind of expected, but secretly hoped wasn’t the case. 

A box was on the end of the bed and Lena picked up the card on top first. She opened the envelope carefully and started reading. 

_My love, Put this on and come find me ;) I can’t wait to see you beautiful  
XO – K _

She couldn’t help but smile as she set the card down before opening the box. Inside was a loose white t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a leather jacket. Yea her girlfriend knew what she secretly liked. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she stripped off her skirt and blouse quickly. 

She tugged the jeans up her legs and fastened the button. The shirt slipped over her head and she tucked the very front in before slipping on the jacket. It only took a second to locate the converse she was looking for in her closet and she slipped them on. She took down her hair and shook it out so it fell in waves around her face. A quick check in the mirror ensured she was done and she called for her driver. 

Ten minutes later Lena was standing outside the piano bar texting Kara. 

**Lena: Last chance to bail just the two of us, I’m outside ;) **

**Kara: Come inside! Everyone is here!**

Lena laughed lightly and shook her head, leave it to her girlfriend to get all their friends together for her birthday. She pushed her way inside and quickly found the table she was looking for. “Can we get a drink for the birthday girl?” Alex was the first to speak up and slid a glass of scotch across the table to her. “Thanks.” “You’re gonna need it once you find out what Kara did for your birthday.” 

Lena raised one perfect eyebrow at her and then downed the glass. “Speaking of, where is she?” She looked around and noticed a lack of sunshine and kisses. “She’ll be around in a second don’t you worry. I was told to sit you down and direct your attention to the stage.” 

She sat down next to Alex and looked up at the stage. Someone sat with a guitar on their lap and Kara moved towards the mic next to the other person. Alex nudged her shoulder gently, “I don’t think you’re ready for this but, happy birthday Lena.” 

The guy started strumming the guitar and all of her attention was on Kara. “This one goes out to someone very special. Happy Birthday baby.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at being serenaded on her birthday. She loved hearing Kara sing no matter what she was singing. 

__

_“Baby, I’m so into you. You got that somethin’. What can I do? Baby, you spin me around. The earth is movin’ but I can’t feel the ground.”_

Lena felt her breath catch in her throat. Kara was never one to show off public affection when they were out and Lena didn’t mind. Kara deserved to have privacy if she wanted it.

_Oh that kind of lovin, turns a girl to a slave. Oh oh, that kind of lovin sends a girl right to her grave. You know I’m crazy, crazy, crazy for you babyyyy. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. _

_Tell me you’re so into me, that I’m the only one you will see. Tell me I’m not in the blue, that I’m not wastin’ my feelings on you. _

_Everytime I look at you, my heart is jumpin’ what can I do? You drive me crazy, I just can’t sleep.  
_

Blue eyes bore into hers and she couldn’t look away. Kara refused to break any eye contact as she sang right to her. Lena couldn’t help herself as she whispered just so Kara could hear, “I love you so much.”

She’d question if Kara heard her except that the smile she got a second later was blinding. Lena pressed her thighs together and drank up every word that left Kara’s mouth. Alex shifted next to her slightly, “Safe to say it was a good present?” She nodded her approval quickly. 

The song ended shortly after and Kara was weaving her way through the crowd to find her. Lena took a second to appreciate what her girlfriend was wearing. The normally conservative reporter was sporting loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt that Lena recognized instantly by the little ‘L’ in the corner at the bottom. 

Arms slid around her waist and she was pulled into the arms of her favorite person in the world. “Happy Birthday baby,” the words were spoken quietly against her ear. Lena smiled and slid her arms around Kara’s neck and her lips found Kara’s. “Thank you, that was amazing darling.” “I just spoke the truth. You drive me so crazy in all the best ways.” 

A blush rushed up her cheeks and Kara positively beamed. “You drive me a little crazy too Kar. That was a great present.”

Kara kissed her and slid her fingers into Lena’s hair. She pulled her closer and they were lost within seconds. This might be the best birthday she’s had to date.


End file.
